fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Colorant: Printer's Pen
Colorant: Printer's Pen (Known as '''Colourant: Pen of Power '''in other regions) is a puzzle 2-D platformer, released for the Nintendo 3DS and developed by STYX Co.. It is a sequel to the previous game, Colorant. Story After a normal morning in the Kingdom of Dye, Corlo - now sleeping in the castle's guest room - wakes to find the king is missing. After talking with Princess Tint, a figure crashes through the window. She reveals herself as Kitti, a small bat from the Kingdom of Hue, who's homeland has been invaded by a cold-hearted man in search for the Printer's Pen. Corlo asks what the object she speaks of is, and Kitti says that it's a pen once forged by a thing only known as "The Printer". The Printer was said to craft everything in the universe, and his last relic was in form of this ancient pen - using it can rewrite history, and could ruin the past and future. Kitti claims that Hue is also where they could find the king. Princess Tint agrees, and sends out Corlo to go with the girl to the Kingdom of Hue. Soon enough Corlo and Kitti make it to the Kingdom of Hue, where they are stopped by a man named "Calous". Kitti says this is the man she spoke of from before, and Calous sends Corlo and Kitti to the center of the planet to halt their progress. After reaching the surface once again, they come across Calous, with the Printer's Pen in his hand. Kitti knocks it out of his hand. Calous, fed up with these disturbances, calls upon his "knights" to aid him, in which it is revealed he's been working with the Pallidos. After swiftly beating them, Corlo and Kitti chase after Calous, who is seen with the Printer's Pen, but after defeating him - is seized by Etiola. Etiola claims Calous as weak and says he is "no longer fit to be a Pallido", shooting him with a large beam and stealing the Printer's Pen. Corlo and Kitti go to see if Calous is okay, in which Calous says that Etiola will stop at nothing to let go of the Printer's Pen, and wishes to rewrite history into the Pallidos gaining all the color from the world. He says that Etiola took a normal Pen, not the Printer's Pen, that he originally wanted to use to fool Corlo and Kitti. Calous hands over the real Printer's Pen and the battle with Etiola commences, in which Corlo and Kitti defeat her, and return the Printer's Pen back to Hue. Calous helps release the King from his prison, and King Dye returns back to ruling the Kingdom of Dye. Kitti decides to stay with Corlo in Dye and the adventure finally ends. Characters Corlo - The kind and heroic protagonist. Kitti - The sidekick to Corlo, a kind and humble bat. King Dye - The king of the Kingdom of Dye, stern yet greedy, but good hearted all around. Princess Tint - The kind daughter of King Dye, and princess of Dye. The Pallidos - An army of color sucking monsters, who are out for revenge! Queen Etiola - The queen and core of the Pallidos, out to set the Pallidos into their place in history. Calous - At first the evil General of the Pallidos, who soon helps Corlo and Kitti on their quest. Gameplay Colorant: Printer's Pen plays much like it's predecessor, Colorant. It controls Corlo on a non stop rolling and you can interact with the environments around you to progress. There's also Kitti, who can either: A. Follow you and help attack enemies, or B. Be a playable character with Corlo following behind. In Option B., Kitti controls a bit differently than Corlo - she can fly, for example, by flapping her wings, but can only do this two times. At the cost of this, she also a bit faster and harder to use. All other features return, with some new things to help you along the way. The new Bigink will turn Corlo (and Kitti) into a massive always-moving circle. This wears off in a few seconds. There's also the Magarker, which will turn Corlo into a variety of objects, based on the symbol you draw. Doing a almost full circle will turn him into a wheel, that can zoom through the level, doing a spiral will turn him into a spring, bouncing over objects and can be used to find a number of secret areas. You can also do a box, which will make you able to draw platforms to get from place to place, without using a Paint Bucket, and a big circle and small circle next to each other (resembling a fist), will make Corlo and/or Kitti's hands able to demolish anything with ease. Like Colorant - a similar feature similar to the Powerbrush from the first game, the Printer's Pen, can be unlocked after beating the game. The Printer's Pen can draw in objects to interact with reality, and kill enemies if touched. If turning the Pen to Super Mode, you can go first person in the levels, as well as shoot ink from it. It will also let Corlo and/or Kitti fly forever - unless ordered to stop. Corlo will also change colors depending on the level. Bosses & Levels # Level: Color Canyon / Boss: Callet # Level: Red Ruins / Boss: Washint # Level: The Kingdom of Hue / Boss: Pitty # Level: Crimson Core / Boss: Inkmite's revenge # Level: Magenta Mantle / Boss: Dyekatana # Level: Gold Gorge / Boss: Pallido Knights # Level: Lavender Lava / Boss: Calous # Level: Saffron Space / (Final) Boss: Etiola Category:Nintendo 3DS Games